chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Elle Bishop World 4
Elle Bishop is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is half type two vampire, one quarter type one vampire and one quarter human. She has the additional ability of Electrokinesis. She has recently joined the Firelock Coven, and is in a relationship with coven member Matthew Firelock-Reddan. Appearance Elle is deceptively short and fragilely built, with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Abilities As a vampire, Elle has strength and speed beyond anything which is humanly possible, and her senses are also enhanced. Her skin is thick and tough, hard to pierce through, but not completely impenetrable, and she will normally heal rapidly from any injury anyway. She is immortal, and will always remain at her current young age. She can sense the presences of other supernatural beings and can track them. Additionally, she has her own unique ability, which is to produce white and blue electricity. She emits this from her fingertips and palms, and can produce huge quantities and voltages, due to her forced training throughout her life. Normally, she is immune to her own electricity, but she loses this immunity if she tries to produce it whilst wet. She has also occasionally found that producing the largest possible amounts is painful and draining for her. Family, Coven & Relationships *Father - Bobby Bishop deceased *Mother - Ellen Malus deceased *Maternal grandfather - Theron Malus deceased Despite her birth family, Elle was never fully considered a member of the Malus coven, but was treated as a member of their Guard, as were both of her parents. However, she has joined the Firelock Coven since she first met Matthew. The other members are: *Tannith and Tomas Reddan *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lleucu Grey *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Lewis Smith *Rajan, Pippa, Matthew, Charlotte, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hope, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca and Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Sam, Lowri, Danielle, Carina, Phoebe, Caleb, Kyler, Chase, Levi and Vyasah Capet *Louise, Mason and Roland Malus-Calwin *Tracy Strauss *Lyle and Braedan Bennet History ]]Ellen Malus died when Elle was still a very young child, and after her death, both Elle and her father joined the Malus' Guard, of which Ellen had previously been a member. Bobby Bishop then died a decade later. Elle was kept on by the Guard, as they had learned of her additional ability and tried repeatedly to harness its power. They kept her locked up each time afterwards as the physical pain it caused would make her lash out. She was imprisoned in another location in this manner when the Malus were first defeated. After they escaped and began reforming their supporters, they found her again, and her captivity continued. She was only freed following the second time attack by the Firelock Coven, when she was found in the castle by Matthew Firelock-Reddan. Initially, she tried to attack and electrocute him as she reflexively did with everyone else, but he won her trust after he dropped his forcefield and let her attacks touch him. She then joined his coven. Etymology Elle is a French name which means "she". The name was chosen as a variant of her mother's name, and Ellen is a Greek name meaning "torch, bright light". Her paternal surname, Bishop, is an English name which means "overseer" and is also a Christian religious office. Her maternal surname, Malus, means "evil", and refers to that coven's reputation and evil deeds. However, she no longer uses this second surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 1 Category:Vampires Type 2